


Seven Dates

by Odds_and_Ends (JannaEnd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, Light-Hearted, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaEnd/pseuds/Odds_and_Ends
Summary: Two guys lying on a blanket, wondering what they'd do if they were dating. Because that's what friends do, right?Also, Tsukishima suffers a bit.*“So, making out in front of an army of idiots is okay, but you’d be bashful in front of my sweet neighbour, Hoshimaru-san.”“The peeping lady?”Tsukishima confirmed with a nod, and Kuroo made a pondering face.“Well, after the first date, yes, I would be. After the seventh, though” Kuroo smirked. “I would even wave to her before giving you the most sinful goodbye-kiss in front of her window.”





	Seven Dates

“Well, I’m going back in” Yamaguchi said, patting Tsukishima’s shoulder one last time. “Have to check if Hitoka’s still alive and whatnot, y’know.”

“Yeah, go, pretend to be a caring boyfriend” Tsukishima reached for his can of beer to take a sip. The freckled boy stood up and swiped the non-existent dirt off his pants.

“I’m not pretending.”

Tsukishima smirked. Of course, he wasn’t, anyone who spent five minutes with Yamaguchi knew he would bring the stars for Yachi if she asked. They were disgustingly sweet together.

“I’ll go too, after gathering enough strength to face people again.”

“So, like in 10 minutes?”

“Make it 15.”

Yamaguchi chuckled as he grabbed his beer, and walked back into the house, shaking his head. When he entered through the sliding glass doors that connected the garden to the house, music and cheerful voices could be heard coming from inside a bit louder and clearer.

Tsukishima was finally alone. Not that he minded his best friend’s company, but it’s already been a long day, and if he was required to be sociable tonight then a quick, no-people-allowed recharge session was needed.

After setting his can down (and making sure it stood steady on the ground) Tsukishima lied down on the old blanket, long legs bent at the knees, and stared up at the dark sky. He could see some stars, not as many as at home on the countryside though. Small clouds occasionally obscured the moon – nothing more than a yellow crescent – as they swam past in front of it. There was a slight chill in the air, and Tsukishima remembered the forecast predicting rain for tomorrow, temporarily ending the row of hot summer days. Inhaling the scent of dried grass, he closed his eyes and listened to the music muffled by the walls of the house. Not exactly his taste, but acceptable.

It was just that – a moment to himself, to arrange thoughts and gain some energy, to take breaths. Tsukishima got fed up with people quite easily, so he tended to avoid pushing his limits on that field, but he promised to be with his friends and their friends, and their friends’ friends tonight. And as much as he kept it a secret, he liked those losers and had fun in their company from time to time. He decided it would be a good night, even if he felt tired right then. Just a minute until he put himself together, then he would be good to go and teach the crowds how to sarcasm.

Right when he started wondering whether he was ready for human interaction, the music got louder and the light on the porch was turned up. Tsukishima heard laughter that resembled a hyena with a severe case of asthma, and while it made his lips curve into a small half-smile it also helped him realize that the time to socialize hasn’t come yet. He heard footsteps, the door being closed, and the laugh calming down into a snicker.

“I’m serious, it’s going to be the worst decision of our lives.”

The voice - that Tsukishima recognized as Iwaizumi’s - wasn’t as concerned as such a statement would require.

“I don’t know, if leaving Oikawa and Bo alone will really turn out as our worst decision ever, we’ll be able to say we had a pretty good life” Kuroo sounded nonchalant, probably wearing his signature grin. “Though if the house gets burnt down and Akaashi asks, I haven’t seen anything.”

“You’re scared of him?”

“He can be frightening.”

There was a lull in the conversation, only Iwaizumi asked for a lighter. A smoke break then. These two abandoned their babysitting duty for cigarettes, possibly sentencing everyone to death. And people wondered why Tsukishima thought so little of humans.

“Tsukki, is that you?”

Oh heavens, he wasn’t ready to be tortured by Kuroo. Who allowed the nickname anyway?

“No” he answered without opening his eyes or moving an inch.

“Is everything alright?”

There it was, Kuroo’s concerned voice, his mother-hen persona surfacing from under the thick piles of lame jokes and provocation. Tsukishima wished he’d never found out about it, then he would’ve had better chances at ignoring or disliking the guy. But no, the raven had to be a decent person. And now all that worry was being wasted on him of all people, right when he didn’t feel like being fussed over.

“Yeah, just taking a break” this time he lifted a hand to make a reassuring gesture.

“You sure?”

Tsukishima opened his eyes to properly roll them, even if no one was there to witness it.

“No, actually I’m hearing an annoying voice talking to me. This must be the end.”

“Wow, rude” Kuroo never missed a chance to be dramatic. “Can you believe this Iwa’zumi-kun? I try to be nice and make sure he’s not dying, and what do I get in return…?”

He continued to mock-whine for a while then Iwaizumi managed to steer the topic to other directions. Tsukishima was content half-listening to them, weighing his options on when to go back; maybe he would be ready to return with Kuroo and Iwaizumi, or a bit after them. He shouldn’t wait for too long, Yamaguchi might start to worry.

Although, he could stay out here, and if somebody wanted something from him, they could just come and join him, so easy… But no, no, he promised. Just a few more minutes, then he would jump into the deep waters.

However, when Tsukishima heard Iwaizumi say something about being worried about Oikawa and going to check on the man-child, he felt it was way too early for him to start partying. He tried to reason with himself: there was no point in dragging this out, it was like ripping off a band-aid. Just get up and face ‘em humans!

Still he remained motionless as Kuroo and Iwaizumi wrapped up the conversation and – judging by the noises – entered the house. Tsukishima wondered whether he will be able to follow them or spend the night lying on this blanket. He concluded Yamaguchi will most likely come and force him inside sooner or later, he might as well wait for the freckled boy to pick him up.

It turned out, Yamaguchi wasn’t the only one willing to connect him to the rest of society.

The sound of footsteps indicated Kuroo’s approach before he unceremoniously threw himself on the blanket next to the blond. After a show of fidgeting to find a comfortable position, Kuroo grinned at Tsukishima – the light coming from the porch was enough to make the signature smugness visible.

“Do you have a chewing gum?”

Only then did Tsukishima turn toward him, expression coldly blank.

“Are you insulting me?”

He was fond of sweets and fresh breath so there were always some chewing gums or candies in his pockets. Every person who was closer to him knew this. Kuroo knew this. Probably that’s why he chuckled as he raised his hands in a defending manner.

“I would never think of that. Let me rephrase he question. Would you give me a chewing gum?”

Tsukishima looked back up he sky. “No.”

“Fine by me. Then I just keep – how did you put it? – smelling like a factory chimney.”

Now that it was pointed out, Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo really brought the faint smell of cigarettes with him. It wasn’t terrible, if Kuroo hadn’t brought it up, Tsukishima wouldn’t have mentioned it, but it seemed the raven had to let his decent side slip again. Judging by the remark he remembered Tsukishima telling he didn’t like the smell, so he decided to do something against it – namely pestering the taller for chewing gums.

Tsukishima glanced at him to see Kuroo smirking back, knowing he won his match already. At last he dug into his pocket and threw him a mint flavoured candy. The other popped the treat in his mouth triumphantly and focused on smoothing out the wrapper. Tsukishima looked away again.

It was a new situation, and he supposed it was okay, but odd nevertheless. He knew Kuroo for a while now, one could say they were friends, though not the closest friends. They said hi when they met on the street or the campus, maybe even exchanged a few words. They saw each other on big get-togethers because their social circles overlapped, and then they had conversations and witty banters. Sometimes Kuroo visited the café where Tsukishima worked, and a couple of times Tsukishima joined him when he studied in the library. They texted each other occasionally.

But they have never been alone like this, Tsukishima concluded. There always were other people around, their friends, co-workers and customers in the café, other students in the library. Of course, anyone could walk out of the house to join them, still, it was just the two of them for now. It wasn’t like it bothered Tsukishima because he disliked Kuroo’s company or anything – no it was the opposite. It bothered him because he liked Kuroo, his atrocious hairdo, his amber eyes, and muscular body, his easy-going personality, intelligence, terrible puns and badly hidden caring nature. The whole package. This annoying crush of his made him overthink this everyday scene, and desperately search for something to say, but nothing came to mind, so the deafening silence stayed.

Until Kuroo crushed the candy under his teeth.

Tsukishima watched him with wide eyes as he chewed away and eventually swallowed.

“I won’t give you a candy ever again.”

Kuroo turned to him horrified. “What? Why?”

“I won’t.”

The raven looked at him puzzled for a while then just smiled.

“We both know you will.”

Tsukishima didn’t argue just faced upwards again. Kuroo did the same.

“So, why are you introverting out here, when you could have fun inside or relax alone at home?”

For once Tsukishima decided to simply be honest. “I promised to come, but I didn’t know I’ll be too tired to face people. I’m recharging.”

“It’s Saturday, around 10 pm. You arrived like 3 hours ago, and the real party is just about to start. How can you already be tired?”

“I had a long day.”

“Oya-oya?”

Tsukishima knew this sound. Kuroo waited for further elaboration and was ready to turn to cheap tricks to make him talk. The blond pinched the bridge of is nose with a resigned sigh.

“I was on a date.”

“Oya-oya-oya?” Kuroo turned to his side so he could lean on his elbow and grin down to the other. “And?”

“And what?” Tsukishima frowned after adjusting his glasses.

“Oh come on, you know I live for gossip. And what’s better to gossip about than bad dates?”

“It wasn’t … bad.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“Ugh…” Tsukishima hid behind his hands but still could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him. The raven probably had the time of his life embarrassing him, so the chances of him dropping the topic were slim. It was a dark pit he couldn’t climb out of.

“So?” Kuroo nudged his thigh with his knee. “What happened?... Do I know the guy? It’s a guy, right?”

“Okay, fine, just calm down” Tsukishima lifted his hands away from his face to give a glare to his smirking company. It wasn’t too effective, so he gave up and started to pick on the hem of his t-shirt while talking. “Yeah, it was a guy. He came to the café sometimes and we had small talk over the counter. Then on … Tuesday?  Maybe, whatever, so he asked me if I’m free today. And I wanted to decline first, because I knew I’ll be coming here, but Yamaguchi was there glaring holes in my back, and he always tells me I should date, and the guy didn’t  actually seem bad… Anyway, in the end I told him I had plans for the evening but have a couple of free hours in the afternoon. And so I had a date today, and now I’m exhausted.”

Tsukishima really didn’t want to waste more breath on this, but Kuroo said nothing just kept looking expectant, so he rolled his eyes and continued.

“It wasn’t bad, okay? If he took anybody else but me, then it would be totally alright… We went to the amusement park.”

“Wait, what?” Kuroo let out a surprised little laugh.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t deem you the type.”

“I am not. Crowds and rollercoasters don’t amuse me, and I told him that when we arrived. He asked when I was there for the last time, and I said some ten-ish years ago. He said my opinion might have changed since then, and I was like okay, why not, let’s give it a go. Turns out I’m the same, and still don’t enjoy when the solid ground disappears from under my feet. So that kinda sucked. The conversations were … 6/10, he was intelligent and we didn’t strongly disagree about things, but there weren’t too many common topics, unlike awkward silences… But I got to eat cotton candy. That’s a plus.”

“Hm. And when is the next?” Kuroo was still grinning, obviously entertained.

“The next time I eat cotton candy? Soon, I hope.”

The raven laughed, and Tsukishima couldn’t fight back a smile either.

“I mean the next date” Kuroo clarified, not letting the blond escape. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but didn’t drop the smile.

“We agreed on a friendly never.”

Rolling back on his back Kuroo said “Aw, that’s sad.” His voice lacked the smallest trace of pity though.

“No, it isn’t” Tsukishima replied shrugging. The only sad thing about this story was that he wasted his afternoon and got too tired to have fun with his actual friends. Though he felt better now – maybe talking things out really helped sometimes. He looked at Kuroo; the raven was gazing up the sky lost in his thoughts, with a smile on his lips, unaware of Tsukishima watching him. A few silent second passed like this, before Kuroo had to speak again and shock Tsukishima with an,

“If I took you on a date,” and the blond felt his heart jumping in his throat, efficiently cutting off his breath, and his stomach doing a backflip, while the damn bedheaded idiot didn’t even look at him, just continued nonchalantly, “we’d go to the Museum of Science like the nerds we are. We’d join a group, and while the guide tells all that informative shit I’d quietly make comments that only you could hear, and it’d annoy you to no end.” Kuroo finally turned to grin at Tsukishima. Whatever expression he saw on the blond’s face, he ignored it as he continued.

“But of course, I’d be funny, so you’d be torn between wanting to murder me and fighting back inappropriate laughter. We wouldn’t last ‘til the end, because I’m sure that you’d snap at some point and would make your own salty remark, and I wouldn’t be able to hold back my ugly hyena bark – either the guide would ask us to leave, or I wouldn’t be able to continue.”

Tsukishima snorted, he could imagine the scene. He could imagine it a bit too clearly. And Kuroo hasn’t even finished.

“You’d be probably ashamed or angry, but I know deep down you’d feel like it was worth it. Anyway, you’d be done with me, so I’d have to treat you for dinner too, not that it wouldn’t be the original plan. We’d go to _Nekomata’s_ – have you ever been there?”

Belatedly – after realizing he was asked a question – Tsukishima shook his head.

“They have amazing ramen. You’d forgive me after the first bite.”

“As if” Tsukishima mumbled, just to say something. He really couldn’t afford to lose his signature brand of sharp wit right now. He wasn’t a softie who’d get all mushy and starry-eyed just because his stupid crush was elaborating what they’d do on a date. No way.

Then Kuroo showed him his confident, smug half-smirk.

“You would. At least until you’d almost choke on a bite because of one badly timed joke of mine. I think at that point I’d be sure I messed up but would have a great time nevertheless. You too, I’d bully you into having fun… And I’d walk you home in the end, because I’m a gentleman, but would expect a good-bye kiss for all my noble services, because I’m not really a gentleman.”

Tsukishima felt the burning sensation of a blush across his cheeks as his brain helpfully supplied him with the mental image of kissing Kuroo. Was the guy trying to kill him? What was this about anyway? Not like Kuroo would really want to take him on a date and kiss him ever, the raven wasn’t the type.

Tsukishima crunched up his nose and prepared a comeback, but before he could deliver it, Kuroo continued.

“It would be only a quick kiss though, no steamy make-out session, because I don’t think I’d feel like giving a show to the lady and her cats who live on the first floor of your apartment block.”

“Where do you know about Hoshimaru-san from?” Tsukishima didn’t recall telling Kuroo about the elderly woman who spent her days sitting by her window and gossiping.

“I heard you ranting to Yamaguchi-kun once. It was entertaining.”

If he had to guess, Tsukishima would’ve said he was tired and/or tipsy when that happened, he usually ranted in these cases. What was more surprising that Kuroo remembered such a trivial thing. Thinking about it, this whole imaginary date-scenario showed that the older male knew him quite well. Maybe Tsukishima shared more about himself than he thought, or Kuroo just had a really good memory and picked up on a lot of things.

Anyway, warmth settled in Tsukishima’s chest at the thought of Kuroo caring about him enough to know him this much. Even if their relationship never turned into the romantic kind Tsukishima sometimes daydreamed about, they were still close, Tsukishima meant something for Kuroo. At least now he dared to hope so.

Kuroo bumped his knee against the blond’s to get his attention again.

“So? Would you enjoy a date like that?”

“ _Sure, I’d love it_ ” would have been the honest answer, but Tsukishima wasn’t sure he could deliver it with enough sarcasm to let it pass as a joke. Instead he gave Kuroo an unimpressed once-over and frowned a bit. “Let’s not exaggerate, but it would pass. Depending on the food, I’d consider a second opportunity.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and looked at the sky with a pondering smile. “The second date, huh?”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. Was this dork really about to think up their second date as well? Surely not.

Kuroo was.

“Well, since the first time would’ve been absolute success, I wouldn’t have to woo you, so the next date could be more on the ordinary side. Not that anything can be ordinary when I’m around” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. Tsukishima gave him an empty stare. Kuroo dropped the fake-charmer smile. “Don’t look at me like that. Anyway. On the second date we’d go to watch a movie… that’s definitely not romantic. A good horror maybe.”

“No” Tsukishima interrupted, because he wanted another nice date, even if it was just imaginary. Or exactly because it was imaginary – they could shape it to their hearts’ content.

“Hm? You don’t like horror? Seemed like you would” Kuroo’s voice was surprised.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I have enough anxiety in my life even without seeing murderers and monsters in every shadow.”

“Okay, then… Comedy it is. Not the stupid, meaningless kind, but the one with actual, quality jokes. Hey, you’re right, it’d actually be way better than horror, because I could finally hear you laugh at something else than other’s agony. Although I – ouch!” Kuroo rolled to his side and curled up, clutching the spot where Tsukishima elbowed him in the ribs. After long seconds of pathetic whining, he squinted at the blond over his shoulder.

“What” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow unimpressed. “You insulted me first.”

“But you didn’t have to get physical” Kuroo uncurled and lied back on his back, still rubbing his side. “I bet it’s going to bruise. You have a bony elbow, did you know that? It feels like I’ve been stabbed.”

“I thought you’re tougher than this. My bad.”

Kuroo looked downright offended. “Okay. Okay. Here I was planning to treat you a coffee and cake after the movie, but now I see you don’t deserve any of that.”

“Wait, cake?”

“You’ve let that opportunity pass, and there’s no going back.”

Tsukishima knew Kuroo was playing. He also knew it was still fantasy, there was no real coffee date after a movie involved. But still. A cake was a cake.

“Wait, no, I’m sorry, you were right, I’m a rotten being who only enjoys others’ suffering, and I shouldn’t have hurt you, that was a mistake, I will nurse you ‘til you get better, just please feed me cakes.”

Kuroo burst out in laughter at Tsukishima’s monotone, though it didn’t reach the asthmatic hyena level, thank heavens. “You really have a sweet tooth, huh?”

“I have to compensate the salt.”

“It all makes sense now. But you know Tsukki, after taking you on two amazingly enjoyable dates, I would kind of hope you’d ask me on a third.”

The gleam in those amber eyes was playful but also expectant, indicating it was Tsukishima’s turn to come up with a date scenario. The blond frowned, firstly to show Kuroo he wasn’t impressed and wouldn’t ask for a third in real life, secondly because what was he even supposed to say? Where would he take Kuroo? Tsukishima needed preparation time to be spontaneous – his brain liked blacking out when he needed to come up with ideas on the spot. He bit his lip and tired to focus. What was that they both would like, but something not part of everyday life? Was he silent for too long? Never mind, keep thinking – what were the common topics? Science, yes, and movies, and books – but what date could involve books, no, what else, sport…

“What about tennis?” Tsukishima blurted out.

“Tennis?” Kuroo sounded surprised, but his face lit up and Tsukishima felt a bit less anxious. “But isn’t that your thing with Akaashi?”

“Akaashi would break all contact with me in the moment he gets to know I’m dating you, so at that point it wouldn’t really matter anyway.”

“Why does everybody think Akaashi hates me?” Kuroo laughed. “We’re friends who regularly bond over tormenting Bokuto.”

“Sure, if that’s what helps you sleep at night” Tsukishima smirked. Kuroo wasn’t entertained.

“I’d rather listen to the details of the tennis-date than your opinion on my relationship with Akaashi.”

“There are no details” Tsukishima looked away, not able to meet the other’s eyes. How could Kuroo describe two dates with a straight face? Well, as straight as the situation let it be. “We’d go to the court, I’d waste ten minutes to explain and show you the basics, enjoy the feeling of defeating you a few times before eventually you’d get better than me.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’d choose to go out with an athletic guy who’s particularly good with balls” Kuroo did his stupid eyebrow-wiggling again that made Tsukishima push away his face. “And you totally skipped the best part where I’d call Bo and ‘Kaashi to brag about _you_ taking _me_ to play _tennis_.”

“Just so they could officially un-friend us. Great.”

“Don’t be like that!” Kuroo slightly slapped him in the chest, but only the grin was audible in his voice. Tsukishima snorted.

Apart from the embarrassment he felt burning in the back of his mind – he was talking about dates with his crush, forgive him – this was fun. Talking with Kuroo always have had some kind of effect on him that changed his mood, usually for the better. If the raven didn’t manage to make him relax and laugh even then he lit a fire with his constant provoking, an urge to prove him wrong somehow. He could make Tsukishima energized and exhausted at once. Right now the blond felt happy, glad he dragged himself to this party.

He wondered if it was time to end this and return to reality, not that he wanted, but somehow he thought he needed to come down from his dreams. They were silent for a few minutes, Kuroo slightly fidgeting, looking here from there, tapping his feet to the beat, with a smile on his face. It was a nice chat, but maybe joining the others was due.

Tsukishima turned towards Kuroo, and took a breath to suggest going in, but the older was faster to speak.

“Our fourth and fifth dates-”

“Are you serious?” Tsukishima couldn’t keep his amazement inside anymore, he laughed at Kuroo’s wide eyed face.

“As always. Why, isn’t it fun?” There was a smudge of concern Kuroo tried to hide behind the usual smugness.

Tsukishima just shook his head. “I guess it is, I just thought there would be some kind of limit? That once the dates will come to an end?”

“Sure they will” Kuroo said, expression turning almost serious. “When death does us apart, duh.”

“Right, silly me.”

“So, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted” and here Kuroo gave a reprimanding look for effect, “the fourth and fifth dates would be kind of small and simple I guess, like studying together in the library and me annoying you while you work in the café. I can even imagine them happening on accident. Like, ‘hey if we already ran into each other, why not stick together’ kind of things.”

“That wouldn’t be much different from what we actually do” Tsukishima pointed out, mainly to criticize Kuroo, but there was also something else. This was the first imaginary scenario that didn’t make him think “as if that could ever happen”; this was fairly normal, this didn’t seem like a faraway fantasy.

“Oh Tsukki, if you think I would hold back on stupid innuendos and being touchy as much as I do now, you’re gravely mistaken.”

“You’ve been holding back?” Tsukishima wore the expression of utter disbelief.

“All the time. I respect your boundaries” Kuroo said, managing to seem honest.

“You could’ve fooled me.”

With a smirk playing around his lips, Kuroo opened his mouth to reply, but he seemed to change his mind. In the end no words came, and his expression turned serious, eyes searching for something on Tsukishima’s face. The blond pulled up an eyebrow silently questioning the change in the mood.

“Do I… make you feel uncomfortable?” Kuroo questioned eventually, after clearing his throat, not quite looking Tsukishima in the eye. He seemed insecure, probably wondering if he had really crossed the lines and regretting it. Genuine worry didn’t suit his features, Tsukishima decided.

“Are you asking this after describing a bunch of embarrassing dates?” he asked back with an amused huff.

Kuroo missed the jab. Swallowing hard, he started saying “I’m sorr-”

“I bet” Tsukishima interrupted to save the situation and Kuroo’s gaze finally met his again, “you’d only remember to ask me if it was okay to call me your boyfriend on the sixth date. Now the twist in the story is that it would happen on a party, just like this one, after you’ve already loudly announced we’re together and introduced me to others as such.”

Warmth spread across Tsukishima’s cheeks as he talked, but it was worth the effort to see Kuroo relax and grin again, the playful glint returning in his eyes.

“I probably would” he admitted. “But could you blame me? I’d be excited and want everybody to know. It’s not like you’d mind it.”

“Oh, yes, I wouldn’t mind spending the night clarifying that I, indeed, have finally gone crazy. Not at all.”

“What are you talking about?” Kuroo rolled to his side to lean on an elbow, a bit too close to Tsukishima’s comfort. His earlier anxiety completely disappeared as he kept talking with an easy smile, not breaking eye-contact. “Tsukki, you’d spend that night doing nothing but making out with me in a dimly-lit corner.”

Tsukishima could only manage a weak “Oh my god” as he turned away to hide the blush that covered his whole face. This wasn’t good for his health. It was time to run away, probably. The only thing stopping him from getting up and leave awkwardly was Kuroo’s hearty laughter coming from behind his back. It made him feel something similar to defeat, he didn’t know why, but he wasn’t about to lose a match to the raven.

After a deep breath that was supposed to help him keep composure, Tsukishima looked back over his shoulder, hoping his cheeks weren’t too red anymore.

“So, making out in front of an army of idiots is okay, but you’d be bashful in front of my sweet neighbour, Hoshimaru-san.”

“The peeping lady?”

Tsukishima confirmed with a nod, and Kuroo made a pondering face.

“Well, after the first date, yes, I would be. After the seventh, though” Kuroo smirked. “I would even wave to her before giving you the most sinful goodbye-kiss in front of her window.”

The mental image made Tsukishima’s stomach flutter, and for a second he believed Kuroo would, but then he remembered it was Kuroo. The guy who probably helped the elderly cross the street while carrying their grocery bags.

“You wouldn’t” Tsukishima concluded.

“Let hypothetical-me be cool, Tsukki!” Kuroo pouted. “I mean, okay, I wouldn’t, but I’d want to. It’d piss me off that I’d want to kiss my boyfriend to my heart’s content but couldn’t because of her.”

“She’d be the bane of your existence.”

“Yeah, she and you, because you’d be the one anxious about PDA and receiving odd looks from neighbours. Like, I’d stand there after providing you another wonderful date, feeling all happy and fuzzy and excited, and all I’d get is an anti-climactic, awkward peck on the cheek.”

Tsukishima was silent for a second, contemplating. “I can’t deny that” he shrugged eventually. “But if the date really went that wonderful, maybe I’d take pity on you and invite you in for a drink, so we wouldn’t have audience when you say good-bye.”

“If you did that,” Kuroo formed the words slowly, like he was testing the waters, “inviting me in, I’d think you want more than an intimate parting. If you know what I mean”

Tsukishima was once again caught off guard by the fact that Kuroo could hint at them having sex with such nonchalance. The raven didn’t have a problem looking him in the eye with a lazy, almost challenging smile, while Tsukishima had to put great efforts into staying still and not curling up and dying from embarrassment. Well, maybe if he hadn’t had this ugly monster of a crush on Kuroo, he would’ve been able to pull off this kind of easiness too.

Well then.

Tsukishima didn’t believe in the “fake it ‘til you make it” mentality, but he figured there was no other way right now. Two could play this game. Sounding as indifferent as he could and carefully avoiding looking at Kuroo, he passed the metaphorical ball back to the raven.

“Well, it would be our seventh date after all.”

“Oya-oya” Kuroo’s grin didn’t promise any good. “Thirsty aren’t you, Tsukki.”

“You brought it up” the blond pointed out, flustered.

“Nah, you invited me in.”

Tsukishima could only give a pained look to Kuroo who seemed completely pleased with himself. Yeah, okay, he won, but at least it was over, Tsukishima thought.

Ha.

“Top or bottom?”

Kuroo’s cheeky eyebrow-wiggling was answered with an artificially-sweet smile.

“I don’t have a bunk bed.”

The raven wasn’t bothered by the abrasive response, if anything, it made the mischievous glint in his eyes shine brighter. He looked Tsukishima up and down and the blond suddenly felt uncomfortably hot and tight in his own skin.

“So you prefer bottoming. It’s not a big deal, a lot of guys do. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Tsukishima still had the forced-fake smile on his face, blush growing stronger with each passing second. “I have no idea how you reached that conclusion, but I know I’m better off in happy ignorance.”

“I just got to know you as someone who doesn’t like doing the hard work and tiring himself out if not necessary” Kuroo provided the explanation anyway. “Which also means there would be barely any chance you’d ride me” he had the guts to look disappointed even. “Oh well. Any other position you’d like?”

“Okay, enough, shut up.”

Tsukishima had to sit up and dry-wash his face, because he enjoyed being stupid with Kuroo, alright, but he wasn’t capable of discussing which position he’d want to be fucked in, thank you very much. He’s never been too open about this, and the shockingly detailed images his brain created didn’t help the situation either. His face was burning, and honestly, he wouldn’t have minded literally burning and ceasing to exist. It was just so lame.

Kuroo was, of course, laughing behind him, apparently satisfied with the reaction he provoked.

“Sorry, I’ll stop, sorry” he wasn’t sorry, the joyful tremble in his voice let that much slip. He reached up to pat Tsukishima’s back. “The most important thing is that we’d be together, and I’d make you feel really good.”

Tsukishima hummed. Sure, Kuroo would. It all sounded great and awfully similar to Tsukishima’s occasional daydreams when he let himself imagine what it would be like to date the raven. Sometimes he wondered if he should just ask him. Kuroo seemed to like his company after all, maybe he wouldn’t have flat out rejected him. But then what?

Honestly, Tsukishima liked him so damn much.

But he wasn’t sure Kuroo would ever see them as something more than friends with benefits. Something casual. A fling.

With a deep breath Tsukishima lifted his hands away from his face and crossed his arms over his knees.

“Would you be there?” he asked, annoyed he sounded more serious than intended. When Kuroo gave no reaction, he cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder and down at the raven with a small smirk. This time he managed to speak lightly. “The next morning, would you be there when I wake up? And would you take me for more dates? Or you’d sneak out after we’re done, and we’d pretend nothing ever happened?”

Kuroo smiled back “I’d bring you breakfast to bed. Who do you think I am?”

Tsukishima faced forward again.

“Kuroo Tetsuro, who’s admittedly a nice guy, but also famous for sleeping around.”

“I haven’t for a while though.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard so” Tsukishima said. It was a small world, Kuroo had a lot of acquaintances, and Tsukishima was a quiet person, so he overheard plenty even if he didn’t want to. Who the raven has had sex with was a common gossip topic on campus and parties until a month ago. Since then, however, people were often wondering why nobody seemed to get in his pants anymore.“So, which nasty disease did you manage to catch?”

Kuroo kicked him for the comment. “I am as healthy as ever, thank you for the concern.”

Tsukishima snorted, “Sure. You just decided to change without any reason.”

Kuroo sat up too, their shoulders bumped. “It wasn’t without a reason. I don’t regret sleeping around or anything, it was fun and convenient, and I never really had a bad experience. But…” There was a shift in the mood when Kuroo continued after a breath. “I met someone. Someone who made me think I might want something that lasts, something more than a few rolls in the sheets. And I started to worry what they might think of me. That if I asked them out they’d assume I’m joking or just doing it for sex. Then I wondered if I was even ready for it. That’s why I decided to change, to see if I can dedicate myself for one person, and so when I ask them they can take me seriously.”

He sounded so honest and hopeful, but also his happy self it made Tsukishima’s heart sink into his stomach. He could only nod at Kuroo, letting him know he listened, and pretended to think over his words.

That was that. Kuroo already had someone.

Tsukishima refused to sink into self-pity and bitterness, not yet, maybe when he got home. Right now, he had to be his usual asshole self.

“I’m already sorry for the poor soul who caught your attention.”

“Yeah, I guessed you’d be” Kuroo grinned. “You’re dying to know who they are, right?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Actually, Tsukishima had no idea. He was curious to an extent - who was Kuroo attracted to, were they much different from him? But maybe he was better off not knowing anything, not comparing himself to others, not wishing bad things to a person who probably didn’t even know Tsukishima existed.

Kuroo stole a quick glance towards the house before beckoning Tsukishima closer with a raised index finger. “Come, I’ll whisper it to you.”

The blond gave him an unimpressed look, because what were they, middle school girls? But when Kuroo’s mischievous smile didn’t falter, Tsukishima gave in with a sigh, thinking even if he can’t be the raven’s boyfriend, he might as well be a decent friend.

When he leaned closer and turned his face slightly to the side, Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding him tight. His breath tickled Tsukishima’s ear, the blond could swear he heard his lips parting - it raised the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

There was a heartbeat of silence, heavy with tense anticipation, which Tsukishima felt lasting forever as he sat there immobilized.

Then Kuroo’s nose brushed against his skin before he pressed his lips against Tsukishima’s cheek, leaving behind the burning hot sensation of a kiss. It was sudden and quick, happening so unexpected and ending so soon Tsukishima couldn’t even react for a while. It was like his brain short circuited, he had no coherent thought, not even some unintelligent internal screaming, just complete blankness, rising heat and the echo of _what_. Only when Kuroo’s hold on him loosened and the raved pulled back slightly did he somewhat snap back to reality, but still felt dizzy when he finally looked at the older.

It was the best mistake he ever made.

It didn’t clear up his mind, on the contrary, but Kuroo was a sight to see with that perfectly constructed confident half-smile badly covering up some childish, shy hope given away by the pink blush on his cheeks.

Reality slowly sank in, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together, and Tsukishima found himself fighting a vain battle against his own face because no, damn it, he was the sarcastic mountain of salt here, it was the time for a mean remark delivered expressionless and not… not…

The (probably uncharacteristically goofy) smile won despite his best efforts and painful lip-biting and pulled the corners of his mouth wide. Tsukishima didn’t remember the last time he grinned so much, and it didn’t go away, he had to hide behind his hands. It was ridiculous, being so happy over such a small action as a peck on the cheek, and Kuroo hasn’t even said anything yet. He had a reputation, for heaven’s sake.

“Are you crying?” Kuroo asked on his worried voice he kept for real emergencies and Tsukishima said “no” a little louder than necessary, because he wasn’t _that_ pathetic. Crying would’ve been really over the top.

“Oh, okay” Kuroo sounded lost. “That’s good. I guess. Unless you’re too shocked to even cry. Which I can understand. It was sudden, and unexpected, and I shouldn’t have, like, I should’ve asked first if, I don’t know, shit, sorry Tsukki, I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“Shut up” Tsukishima said, or maybe he just thought he said, before finally yanking his hands away to grab Kuroo’s face and pull him in a kiss.

For a few seconds the world seemed to come to a standstill, but right before Tsukishima would pull away, Kuroo returned to Earth, held him tighter, tilted his head and kissed back. It was surprisingly soft – no, Tsukishima should’ve expected it, Kuroo was a lot less rowdy and wild than he liked to appear. This was the blond’s last coherent thought before giving in completely to the sensation of Kuroo’s lips dragging against his. They kept it slow, without any rush, enjoying every moment, every push and pull to the fullest, because they’ve waited for too long not to. Almost unconsciously, their fingers caressed exposed skin, twisted into fabric and run through hair to bring their bodies even closer.

After long seconds, or maybe minutes, but still too soon someone yelled, “Fucknig finally!”, and Tsukishima pulled away immediately, out of reflex. He hoped Kuroo knew Tsukishima’s problem wasn’t someone seeing him kiss Kuroo but someone seeing him kissing in general. Either way, it was a good decision to put some distance between them, because a few thundering footsteps later the raven was tackled down rather forcefully.

“It was about time you grew a pair!”

Tsukishima thought it was rich coming from Bokuto, who admittedly spent three years pining after Akaashi, but who was he to judge. He just watched the pile of limbs and laughter that was Kuroo and his best bro with mild amusement, only a bit disappointed that their moment got interrupted, and wondered when and how he got used to Bokuto’s antics so much.

“Tsukki, everything’s alright?”

Yamaguchi just stepped on the porch, an uncertain smile on his lips – he probably couldn’t decide if the blond needed to be saved or not. Next to him stood Akaashi, who probably arrived with Bokuto, looking like he was pondering over his past choices that led him here.

“Sure” Tsukishima answered and stole a glance towards Kuroo. The raven was busy trying to free himself while imitating a hyena. “I’m going in.”

He was already standing and dusting off his pants when Kuroo finally caught his breath.

“Wait, Tsukki!” The raven was still trapped under Bokuto and grinning so wide it hurt to even look at - Tsukishima could swear he radiated light – and then he asked,

 

“Would you come visit the museum with me? Let’s say on next Friday?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in summer but didn't get to post it until now... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like sharing your thoughts, leave a comment! :)


End file.
